bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Work We Can Do
Jacob Bradley and Andrew Green were the best detectives in Boston of 1944. Now, 10 years later, their daughters, Alison Bradley and Antonia Green attempt to become detectives, or at least officers, like their fathers. Will the females get past gender bars of their time? Will they find love? Prologue A young woman with mixed skin color, elbow length black hair and teal eyes rushed from the cab, her black heels clacking along the sidewalk. She received stares from people walking down the streets, but ignored them. "Blast it! Where is i-" Her tough, coarse voice began to speak but looked up and saw the sign of the Boston Police Department. 'Exactly what I was looking for,' The young woman's lips curled into a smile. She walked into the headquarters, not sure what to expect. ~ The young woman tied her indian red hair that reached to her knees into a ponytail. She brushed hair past her grey eyes. "I'm going," The young woman spoke roughly. "Alright, then. About time! Take care, and watch out for those boys, ok?" The woman's mother laughed. "Okay! I'll be fine," The woman left the door, and walked to the BPD headquarters. She had a small, elegant purse on her shoulder, humming a song. Looking up to the bright sun, she covered her eyes with her pale arm. She then spotted the sign of the BPD's headquarters and quickly ran even faster in. She tripped over a rock with her heel, and fell clumsily. "Oh goodness!" She shrieked. The woman nearly messed up her makeup, and her tie came undone. Tresses of red hair fell to the ground. Nervously, she rose up. Picking up her hair tie, she tied it back into her beautifully colored hair. 'That was..terrifying!' She thought to herself. Shortly after, she dusted her butt off and fixed her peach colored heels. She scurried to the police's HQ, and caught a glance of oddly long black hair. The woman wanted to wonder who the person was with that hair, but shook the thought away. Then, she wondered if they'd even accept her for the job. 'Doubt it,' The woman thought, 'But it would be by the will of God if I did get accepted and met a cute guy..' A Deal "Sheriff Aiken! Come look at what we have here!" A nasal voice called in the precinct. The voice came from an abnormally tall, skinny boy with messy blue black hair. The woman with midnight black hair rolled her eyes, scoffing. She was significantly shorter than the woman next to her with burgundy hair, who was blushing. A man with a plume of blonde hair on his head, lowered green eyes, a tall and fit build who looked to be the women's age stepped in. The black haired girl blushed barely. "Barnes, this better be important. What are women doing in the HQ?!" The sheriff angrily asked. He had a husky, but angry voice. "That's what I wanted to tell you about, boss," Barnes spoke. "I want to work for you," The two women spoke, simultaneously. The men burst into laughter. The ladies' frown grew deeper. "They don't look too shabby, but working in a man's job! Go back home or to the mechanic shops, where you'll be of actual use!" The sheriff chuckled. "I'm Alison Bradley. With all due respect, Sheriff," The black haired girl put disgust on the word Sheriff, "My father would not approve of this. And do you not have a shortage of officers because of World War II injuries? I should know, my father Jacob Bradley had to retire cause of German bombs blowing off his leg. " "I'm Antonia Green," The burgundy haired girl grumbled, "And I came too far to be rejected. Father would not back down so easily. And he was killed by enemy fire. This is the only way I can supply for my family and honor my father." The men grew quiet. Their eyes and mouths were agape at their disrespect. The names also had them in utter shock. The sheriff was stunned at how correct Alison was about the facts. 'Alison's stubborn. She is right though, about the shortages of officers. But would I sink so low as to hire the daughters of famous officers? And one of the girls has part colored blood. Ugh, I shouldn't be like most white people about the colored people. ' The sheriff thought. "Antonia Green? Alison Bradley? They can't be!" Barnes exclaimed. "Has to be, Barnes. The girls look just like Jacob and Andrew. My father would know," the Sheriff began, "but hey, I'll make a deal with you." Alison's teal eyes and Antonia's grey ones lit up in joy. "I won't treat you any different than I do to Barnes or any other officer just because of your heritage or your gender. That is, if you can survive training. If you can't survive training, you are to return to your lives before as this never happened. Understand?" The sheriff spoke. "Yes, sir," Alison nodded. "Yes sir," Antonia nodded. "It's good that you two will be such stubborn people," The sheriff began, sarcastically. "Oh, you don't know the half of it," Alison chuckled. "What was that?" The sheriff looked back at Alison. He did not notice Alison's blushing face. "Nothing," She replied. "Anyway, report to the registration center on next Friday. My sister Anna over there, will give you the address. Then, you may go," The sheriff sternly spoke. A girl with neck length blonde hair and chocolatey brown eyes waved at the girls. They came over by the girl, and she looked almost angelic and bubbly. "Sorry if Aiken is so tense..you know how cold war can be at times. Oh, I'm Anna Wilkinson, and you two are Jacob Bradley and Andrew Green's children?" Anna spoke quickly. "Its ok..uh, yeah," Alison stammered, but caught the occasional glance of Sheriff Aiken Wilkinson. She fought to not drool at the man's God-like body. "Don't treat us any differently because of that fact," Antonia put her hands on her hips. "Okay," Anna pulled out 4 paper cards, "one is the registration place, and the other is my number. Talk to you two soon?" "Sure," Alison took the cards. "Why not?" Antonia took the cards, as well. The girls then left the BPD headquarters, their heels clacking very loudly. The sun beamed down on them both. "So..our dads worked together?" Alison awkwardly began. "Obviously!" Antonia began, "And I saw the way you were staring at the sheriff." Alison's cheeks flushed. Her being of mixed blood, the red color stood out on her face. Her eyebrows raised, eyes slightly widened and lips pursed. "S-so?" Alison made a mistake in stammering. I didn't expect the sheriff to look like that! Wait, what am I saying?!, she almost wanted to say. "I didn't expect him to look that way, either," Antonia almost read her mind, creepy, "But Barnes was kinda cute." 'That was odd. How'd she know I thought of that? Must've been guessing.' Alison thought. "Barnes? Sheriff Aiken looks better!" Alison snorted. "So?! Barnes is probably a nice and very caring guy!" Antonia spat. "Not to mention a wuss. Now, are we going to have an argument about this?" Alison mumbled. "A wuss? How did he get into the police if he was a wuss? And..you're kinda right about the last part," Antonia finished. "Anyway, what time is it? I can't read the town clock," Alison asked. "Oh, it's 5:30 PM," Antonia answered. "Blast it!" Alison exclaimed. "What?" Antonia inquired. "My mother is coming soon from work! Not to mention, I need to go home for supper! Bye, Antonia, the wuss lover!" Alison began running. "My mother wants me home as well. Hey, wait! At least I'm not in love with my future employer!" Antonia rolled her eyes and ran in the other direction, the shortcut to her house. 'Who knew friendships could stretch a generation?' Somehow, the girls both thought that at the same time. Stupid Attendants, Story Time and Officer Gossip A week later, Alison and Antonia met at the registration center. They were the only women there to register, and there were plenty of people. "I feel so out of place! I'm the shortest and one of the few women here!" Alison sighed. "Don't feel awkward. You wanted to do this," Antonia folded her arms. "I know, but...but.." Alison sighed, "You're right." "Always have been," Antonia held her head up high. "Hey, what's that resturaunt being built over there?" Alison pointed to a halfway built building next to the registration building. "Oh, it's my sister's resturaunt, called the Greene. I'll invite you to the grand opening!" Antonia lightened up. "Oh, thank you!" Alison squealed. "Anytime," Antonia grinned. The line moved, until our two main characters were in the building, registering for the police academy. "Uh.." The desk attendant looked at Alison and Antonia, awkwardly. "What?!" They both asked, visibly annoyed. "You're 21 year old women..signing up for the academy?" The attendant nervously asked. "If you'll excuse me, wench, my father, Andrew Green, is dead, and I am honoring his memory by doing the job he so loved," Antonia spoke elegantly, masking her boiling anger. "I am doing this not to flatter anyone! I do this to support my mother, and my father, Jacob Bradley, cannot provide because of his missing legs!" Alison slammed her fist on the desk. he calm Alison snapped at the attendant, who was quaking in fear. "I-I understand!" He squeaked, "Go back to the BPD on Friday." They nodded ominously and walked away. "I cannot BELIEVE them!" Antonia yelled, once they were not at the office. "I know..hey, can you tell me about how your dad died?" Alison reluctantly asked. Antonia looked at her and began, the anger in her eyes replaced by innate sadness. "Well, him and a bunch of other police officers went to war because he wanted to serve his country. My dad and others were sent to some island by Germany. They were fighting against a whole lot of Germans. They were outnumbered, so they surrendered to the Germans," Antonia gulped nervously at the rest, "Then the soldiers were taken to a POW camp. They tortured," Antonia began to cry, her voice breaking, "They tortured my dad because he was the leader of the group. He didn't give them any information, so he ended up dying of his wounds!" Antonia sobbed hysterically, and Alison wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "When my dad came from World War II, he was in a coma. Somehow, he got sick in a POW camp and the infection was in his legs. They had to cut his legs off," Alison tried her hardest not to sob, "and I had to see as he cried and bled in pain. We were at home. I idolize the guy, I just love him. I want to be everything like him." "M-me too..." Antonia sniffled, then kept sobbing. The girls stood still not too far from a simple fast food place, where Barnes and Sheriff Aiken ate their lunch on break. They heard the entire conversation, and simply watched as the officers' daughters cried. ~ "Horrible stories. And they were only 9 when their fathers died. Are you sure they're going to be able to handle being on the job?" Barnes chewed on his burger. "What does their fathers' deaths have to do with being a cop, Jon?" Sheriff Aiken gulped down a soda pop. "I dunno," Barnes shrugged. "I know you're still reluctant about hiring Alison and Antonia. I am too. We've never had any female officers on the squad. I mean, can they keep up? Will certain things hold them back? We're not going to know, until we see if the girls pass academy," The sheriff ate a fry. "I hope Antonia's gonna be alright..." Barnes murmured, but Sheriff Aiken barely heard him. "You like Antonia?" Sheriff Aiken laughed hysterically as Barnes's cheeks turned red. "Think I didn't catch how you were looking at Alison?" Barnes rebuked. The sheriff blushed just barely. "Shut up, Barnes..are they even single? Maybe Antonia, but Alison's such a.." The sheriff was about to say such a looker, but he stopped himself. "Huh? No, no, finish that sentence, boss!" Barnes laughed. Aiken's cheeks slightly turned redder. "No! I was going to say 'she's too pretty to be single'!" He immediately regretted his words, as Barnes almost fell out his seat. "Aha! She looks like a man!" Barnes wiped a tear of laughter, as Aiken gave him a look of 'I will hurt you and eat your intestines.' look. "Shut up..." Aiken sighed. The men stood up and immediately walked back to the BPD HQ. "At least I don't like my future co worker!" Aiken chuckled. "So? When we get fired, I'll ask her out! And you like your employee!" Barnes rebutted. "Can't help it if she's cute," Aiken slyly smirked. Little did they know, a certain duo of females were listening in to that discussion of theirs. The Invitations and Sisters Coming to Town On a Monday morning, in Antonia's house.. "Mother, may I use the telephone?" Antonia drowsily asked. "Go ahead!" Her mother replied. Antonia went up to the telephone and dialed the operator. "Hello? I'm looking for Katherine Bradley's home's telegraph. 427 Kara St? Yes. Thank you," Antonia anticipated her friend, Alison, to pick up. "'Ello, this is Mr. Bradley," A man spoke on the telephone. "Ah, this is Antonia Green. You and your family are invited to the Greene Opening. We anticipate your arrival," Antonia eloquently replied. "Antonia? Andrew's child! Aha! This is Uncle Jacob! Hey, Alison! Antonia Green's on the telephone!" Jacob was very excited. Footsteps were heard from the Bradleys' telephone. "Father, give me the phone," A girl's voice was heard, dripping with drowsiness. The phone was handed off to the girl. "Antonia?" She spoke. "Alison! Your family's invited to the Greene Opening!" Antonia smiled. "We are? Wait, is Aiken invited?" Alison hoped she said yes. "Yeah, and I invited Aiken and Barnes on Saturday," Antonia chuckled. "Yes! I'll get my best outfit ready! When does it open?" Alison was happy. "Tuesday, and remember that conversation Aiken and Barnes had on Friday? I can't believe Barnes said he liked me...." Antonia daydreamed like a middle school girl deep in love. "I can't believe Aiken felt the same!" Alison was heard giggling slightly. Her black hair was tied into a very messy ponytail and it came out because of her giggling. "You really are in love, aren't you?" Antonia twirled a strand of red hair. "So? You drool over Barnes!" Alison rebuked. "No, I don't...maybe.." Antonia's blush could be heard over the phone. "Antonia! Breakfast is ready," Her mother was heard, yelling. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Alison!" Antonia replied. "Okay, bye!" Alison croaked. Antonia hung up and ran into the kitchen. Her mouth opened up into a wide grin when she saw her brown haired sister. She had sparkling grey eyes, naturally pink lips, and a beautiful physique. Antonia always felt like a hideous duckling standing by her sister. "Caroline!!" Antonia hugged her sister. "Hey, kiddo," Caroline's quiet, angelic voice spoke. "I'll have you know, Caroline, I am a 21 year old grown woman!" Antonia playfully remarked. "Yeah, I also know you won't be able to move out until you find a husband," Caroline giggled. Antonia felt a pang of hurt, but shook it away. "Girls, sit yourselves down, and I'll serve breakfast," Their mother said sternly. "Yes, ma'am," Caroline and Antonia sat, and their mother each handed them plates of bacon, eggs and pancakes. "So, Caroline, how is that resturaunt going?" Mrs. Green asked. "Oh, it's going wonderful! We already have the place ready, but the chefs are being quite stubborn. They won't open until tomorrow," Caroline sighed at the last 2 sentences. "Well, that's good. Are we going to do a prayer, mother?" Antonia lit up. "Yes, Caroline, will you lead us into the prayer? You are the pastor's wife," Mrs. Green chuckled. Caroline, Antonia and Mrs. Green put their heads down, and Caroline began a prayer in Latin. "Amen," The women all said at the end of the prayer. They began eating delicately, except for Antonia, who was scarfing her food down. "Antonia!" Her mother slapped her cheek, "Have manners! Look at how Caroline and I eat like a woman! You'll never get any husband eating like a savage! " Antonia looked at scowling Caroline and her mother. She put her head down and ate very slowly. If her long hair didn't cover her face, you would see her crying. 'They always tell me about how I can't get a husband...I'm so ugly, I'm so ill-mannered, oh, who would want such a wench like me as a wife? I can't even clean or do anything right!' Antonia thought, sniffling quietly. ~ "Michelle's here?" Alison asked/stated. "Yes, darling, now go get the door for her, mustn't leave her waiting too long," Mrs. Bradley directed her daughter to the door. Alison opened the door. A woman with short dark brown hair, glossy teal eyes (that looked seducing, almost), an elegant figure and a rose in her mouth was there. 'Wish I could pull off that look..she has a lucky husband, but I just have a hopeless crush on the sheriff,' Alison thought, 'No time for self pity, Alison!' "Hello, sister," Michelle spoke in a sultry, loud voice. "Hey, don't be too loud, ok? Dad's asleep," Alison spoke in a hushed voice, "Come in, come in!" "Alright, then," Michelle stepped in, and removed her heels. "Welcome home! How was England, my darling? I hear you're engaged," Her mother smiled. She was so proud that at least this daughter of hers wasn't running around like their father. "It was splendid! And the guy I'm engaged to is such an amazing person..." Michelle dreamily said. "Aw, we'd love to meet him one day, right Alison?" Her mother looked at Michelle, then Alison. "Sure, why not?" Alison put on a fake smile, to mask the sadness that she feels. "So, anyway, we're invited to the Greene opening! It is hosted by Caroline Green, the daughter of your father's best friend, may the Lord let him rest in peace," Alison's mother solemnly said the last sentence. Alison gulped at the fact her mother mentioned something like that. "Really? That's great, mother!" Caroline and Mrs. Bradley went upstairs, into Caroline's old room, leaving Alison by herself to sit alone, sad and depressed. 'They're such a great pair..I bet Caroline's fiancée is a great guy. While silly old me is in love with the jerk sheriff. What a fate..' The Greene Opening 1 It is Tuesday, November 20th, 1954. We begin this chapter at about 3 PM in the afternoon, on a cold Boston fall day. Many people are gathered in the newest resturaunt on the block: The Greene. "Antonia..I can't find sheriff Aiken.." A solemn Alison remarked. She had her hair put in an elegant bun (yet her bangs were still visible), she wore a darker shade of lipstick than the usual pink, a sleeved top that reached down to her wrists (the sleeves were white, but the top was black bodice), and a black bottom that flowed (with black heels). "Ah, he must be running late.." An even sadder Antonia replied. Her very long, burgundy hair was not in any pins of any kind, her lipstick was a stunning red, she wore a light blue dress that had shoulder pads, with golden sandals. Few men stared at Alison and Antonia. The rest of them were staring at Michelle and Caroline. "Good sirs, I am flattered at your attention on me, but I am engaged," Michelle pointed to a glistening diamond ring on her finger, "and my friend, Caroline, is married." Many men "awwed," in disappointment. They walked back to the opening, and were served by the staff in The Greene. ~ Aiken and Barnes ran out the cab, even though they were 2 miles away from The Greene. "We're late!" Barnes yelled. "Obviously," Aiken sarcastically remarked. It was difficult for them to run fast in black (Aiken) and white (Barnes) suits. The men nearly hit a light pole and caused a scratch on 2 cars. "Curse it!" A panting Barnes stopped to catch his breath. The men were 1 mile away, and Barnes's face was red from sweat. "Dagnabbit, Barnes!" Aiken slipped Barnes like a bag of potatoes on to his shoulder, and kept running. "Woah, boss!" Barnes shockingly screamed like a girl. "Shut up!" Aiken annoyingly said, and resumed his 1 mile trek, holding the shocked Barnes. "No!!!!" Barnes shrieked like a banshee. "Will you stop it before I slam you down, Barnes?!" A VERY frustrated Aiken yelled. Barnes sealed his mouth. Aiken panted as he ran a few more feet, but not before bumping into 2 people and letting Barnes go. ~ Alison and Antonia were waiting 20 minutes for a certain someone (Aiken and Barnes, respectively) to show up. "Alison...you think we might just have to quit..?" A sad Antonia said. "No! I'm not eating without my date," Alison grabbed her purse elegantly. "Date? Since when wa-" Antonia began, before Barnes's body flew into her face. Aiken's body slammed into Alison's. "EEK!" The girls both shrieked. Aiken and Barnes looked up to see Alison and Antonia. "Woah!" Barnes was stunned for a moment and distanced himself slightly from Antonia. "I'm sorry," Aiken softly spoke, in a way that caused Alison to shudder. He then put both of his hands on Alison's hands, and helped her up. Barnes then did the same to Antonia. The girls' faces were both red as if someone splattered their faces with red paint. The two off duty officers kept their hands on the girls' hands. "Are you ok?" Barnes asked. "Yes..." Antonia quietly replied, blushing madly. A heavy clacking of heels was heard as Michelle and Caroline came outside by Antonia and Alison. "Oh my! Who is this handsome guy, Alison?" Michelle put her face in Alison's, and put her nose on Aiken's. Alison cringed visibly. "Miss, do you mind?" Aiken pushed Michelle's face off of his, "I am the sheriff." "Aren't you engaged, Michelle?" Alison said with disgust. "If my Archie can't satisfy his fiancée, then I'll have to please myself, and I like tough guys," Michelle looked at her nails. Both Aiken and Alison looked at her, absolutely revolted. "Can you please stop?" Barnes asked, as Caroline tried to kiss him. "Caroline, will you stop?!" A very agitated, and jealous Antonia yelled. "I have to go visit some guests, bye sweet cakes!" Caroline walked away, blowing kisses to a mentally gagging Barnes. "STOP TOUCHING AIKEN!" An even angrier Alison yelled louder. "Ooh, are you jealous?" Michelle smiled sultrily. "Michelle, I'm tired of the games you've been playing for 17 years of my life. Grow up, you're almost 30," Alison slightly snickered when she saw Michelle's enraged face. "Don't talk about my age, brat! And I am a fully grown, beautiful woman who is engaged, unlike an ugly child like you!" Michelle flaunted, rudely. Alison's eyes contorted in hurt, she walked away, and Aiken gave the woman a glare. ~ Barnes was walking awkwardly next to Antonia. Antonia had a hand behind her neck, scratching nervously. "I'm so ugly...compared to Caroline, I look like a hideous duckling," Antonia murmured, "Caroline has the looks, the money and her own husband. I'm just horrible at everything! I bet she'll steal you from me.." "Antonia!" Barnes was stunned. He always found Antonia to be the perfect person and prettiest. He'd never leave her! 'Too early to say that, Jon!' Barnes mentally scolded himself. "Huh..?" Antonia sniffled. He looked closer into her eyes and saw unshed tears begin to spill. Barnes cupped her cheeks with both of his hands. "Listen to me, Antonia," Barnes spoke in a strong but gentle voice, "you are beautiful, and the most wonderful woman I have ever seen. I hate to see you cry. That Friday when you cried about your father, I just wanted to run up to you and hug you and kiss those tears away. So don't think like that, because you are beautiful and just amazing. Other girls aren't gonna take me from you!" Barnes wiped the tears off of Antonia's cheeks. She sniffed as Barnes wrapped his arms around Antonia. Despite Antonia's 5'10" physique, Barnes was still 6'2", and towered over her. "Like a big ol' teddy bear," Antonia chuckled. Barnes chuckled, and smiled. "Cheered up, so your 'big ol teddy bear' isn't worried?" Barnes tucked a strand of red hair behind Antonia's ear. "Yeah..thanks, Barnes.." Antonia was blushing vividly at how she could feel his heartbeat and his muscles from their proximity to each other. "Okay, then..." Barnes smirked, "May I have this dance, beautiful?" Barnes's hand gently picked up Antonia's, followed by the others, and they began to dance. The Greene Opening 2 Alison locked herself into the supply closet, sobbing loudly, ruining her makeup. Aiken quickly stood outside the door, knocking loudly. "Alison..." He gently spoke. "What?" Alison's voice spoke, thick with sadness. "Don't let her get to you, ok?" A visibly worried Aiken spoke. His hands trembled slightly. "H-hey, Aiken?" A sniffling Alison began. "Yes?" He spoke, gently and quietly. "Can you..unlock the d-door?" Alison meekly spoke. Aiken unlocked the door, and saw Alison's disheveled look. Her elegant black locks were disorganized and messy. Different colors of makeup were smeared unneatly around her tan, tear streaked face. Her dress was torn at the top, and a whimpering sound came from her. Aiken pulled the whimpering girl into a hug. He tried to smooth out her messy hair with his massive hand. "M-Michelle's right..I-I-I'm hideous.." Alison sunk lower and lower. "You aren't..I don't care how you look like, just..don't cry, ok?" Aiken whispered into her ear, and kissed her cheek. He wiped a tear from her eye. "Wait..I have to go..uh, freshen up, Aiken," Alison let go, slightly disappointed and went to the restroom. 'I can't believe Michelle! What kind of a sister would do that?!' Aiken thought angrily as he went to confront Michelle. ~ "You know..you're a very good dancer?" Barnes, with half open, seductive eyes at Antonia. Her head was laying on his shoulder, as they swayed to a slow, but gentle beat. "Mmh..did you know you're a very handsome guy..?" Antonia mumbled into his sleeve. "And did you know you are a very very pretty woman," Barnes began, and murmured the last part, "whose bound to be my girlfriend sometime soon.." "Mmph..okay.." Antonia smirked. ~ "Just leave Alison and I alone. Go back to your beloved 'Archie', okay?!" A very angry Aiken yelled at Michelle. He stormed off and looked for Alison's indistinguishable figure. "Aiken!" A loud voice called from behind and hugged him from behind. He was about to pull her off when he saw a girl with short blonde hair, brown eyes and a red, strapless dress. "Anna, what are you doing here? I thought you had work?" Aiken whispered loudly. "Well, after giving the shift manager a little kiss and coaxing him, I got in!" Anna raised a finger to her lips, smiling. "Oh goodness, Anna, what am I going to do with you?" Aiken murmured, "So, have you seen Alison any place here?" "Yeah, she was looking for you. Talking blindly about how she loved you and she hated everything else..she was drunk, I think!" Anna nonchalantly spoke, but regretted it as Aiken's eyes widened in shock. "Drunk?! Where has she gone?" Aiken grabbed his sister's bare shoulders. "She went out-" Anna began, but Aiken stormed out. 'If she does anything bad, anything to get her hurt..I will never forgive whoever got her drunk!' Category:Stories that take place in America Category:Stories that take place in the past Category:Stories That Take Place in the United States of America Category:Stories